


Soul of the departed

by GiselleC



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiselleC/pseuds/GiselleC
Summary: On his return from the underworld, Killian Jones receives a gift from Zeus, one he did not expect.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

—Hello Killian. (The voice called him)

—Who are you? (He asked) what do you want?

—I would like to thank you. Because of you, something very important happened, the people,up there finally destroyed the troubled god of death, My brother Hades.

—Zeus .. (Killian murmured)

—The man himself (The god smiled) And I came here to escort you on your journey and give you something that was taken from you many years ago.

Killian frowned and like magic a little girl appeared in the arms of God.

-She..she is ... (He stammered when he saw his daughter again)

-Your girl, Allegra. (The god said passed the girl on to him) Even the gods have mercy and, especially for children. (He smiled slightly) Even more so when every night of the last few years, a certain woman asks for her soul.

He could hardly believe he was holding his daughter again, his Allegra, his little princess.

-Can I wake up her? (He asked fearfully)

-Of course. (Zeus pulled away a little)

-My queen? (He called fearfully and the little one opened her eyes)

-Daddy? (She asked sleepily and hugged him) .

\- Me too. (He smiled through tears and hugged the girl tightly) ready to see Mommy?

—Yes! (She said and looked at him)

It was like looking in a mirror, her blue eyes reflected in a miniature version, of course her daughter's eyes were sweeter than his, but they were still the same.

-I love you dad.

-I love you too.

-Ready for your trip?(Zeus asked)

Killian and Allegra looked at each other and nodded.

They were ready, as they never were.

•••

Regina was alone in front of Robin's coffin, her last hope was gone.

Your last love.

It wasn't like she ever won, there were always losses in her life, because she thought it would be different this time.

-And again, I am, burying someone I love and once again I am alone.

And then a light gust of wind passed them and a small voice was heard.

-Mom?

She must have been hallucinating, but when she turned back, she saw the pirate and his little girl.

—Allegra! (She screamed)

As soon as the initial shock passed she ran to Killian, to her girl.

-I .. Killian..she .. (She muttered as he stared the girl)

-Tell something to Mom love. (He said his daughter)

-You are beautiful. (The girl mumbled and jumped into the mother's lap)

-The most beautiful of all, do you remember? (Regina asked while holding the daughter who nodded) How? (she asked looking at Killian) "

-Miracles happen. (He said focused on her) ours happened twice. (He smiled tenderly)

Regina forgot of everything and embraced him, the three embraced as they hadn't done in decades.

Regina had won her second chance, or third ... well she had stopped counting a long time ago.

-I'm cold. (The girl murmured against her mother.) -

Okay, okay ... (Regina put the girl down and changed the girl's clothes with magic) Better?

—Yes. (She smiled) Can we go home daddy? (She looked at Killian)

-Sure, you've been away from home for a long time.

—Too long. (Regina added)

And so the three left the cemetery, Regina won back her own miracle and Killian had his little queen back


	2. Love package

It was all the love in the world cradled in your arms.

Killian had his little princess asleep against him and Regina held her arm as they walked back to the city.

Things in his mind seemed confused ... he had his little Allegra back and that was a dream, but what about Regina?

He and Regina had broken up centuries ago after their daughter's premature death.

They walked away because it hurt too much to see someone so much like their daughter that they lost it.

But here they were.

—What are we going to do? (Regina asked softly as she rubbed her daughter's face)

—About her?"(He asked as he stopped walking.)

—Of course, What else would it be? (She asked confused) She needs us, but how are we going to tell everyone about her?

He understood her question.

How are we going to tell Emma about us?

—We will live one day at a time, today we will celebrate the return of our daughter and tomorrow, well ... we will see.

Allegra let out a deep sigh and then opened her sleepy blue eyes and smiled when she saw her parents.

—Isn't it a dream? Are we really all together?

—Yes and this time it will be for a long time.(Regina said and kissed her daughter's face)

—All of us? (The little girl asked fearfully)

Regina looked at him, they still didn't know what it would be like, but to reassure his little princess, he would say whatever she needed to hear.

—Of course, love, all of us." (Killian said and hugged the two together.)

—Me, you and Mom, will we be together forever and ever? (The little girl said)

—We will be together forever, the three of us will be together forever and ever.(Killian said and kissed the girl's face) We are a family, remember?

—The princess, the mommy queen and dada pirate. (The girl said excitedly and held out her arms to her mother)Three of us

—Do you still remember that? (Regina said while laughing)

\- I always spoke ... (Allegra murmured) It was my special memory, the three of us together. (She held her father's hand) Family.

Killian looked at Regina who kissed her daughter's forehead.

Yes and in that half second, they were family.

The three walked a little further until they reached Granny's.

Somewhere along the way, Allegra stepped down and took both parents' hands.

It was as if time had not passed.

The three stopped in front of Granny's, Regina smiled weakly as she remembered the reason for going to Granny's.

Robin's death.

She sighed loudly and then looked at Killian.

—I have to go in. (She said to Killian) But it is more prudent that she doesn't go in.

—I understand, we'll be out here.(Killian said and picked the girl up) Right princess?

Killian and the little girl sat on a bench in the street and started talking together.

Regina looked at them and smiled.

Despite the pain she was feeling, she was feeling happy, she had her little miracle in her arms.

•••

Killian and his little girl were talking.

Allegra had a sunny, cheerful and sensitive personality.

She had inherited her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

Their sense of adventure, a haughtiness reminiscent of their grandmother and a good heart.

Allegra was everything he could want.

—That world is weird! (The girl said and frowned) Where are the castles?

—There are no castles, but your mother lives in a mansion, which is closest to a castle.

—And is she queen yet? (Allegra asked) I like being a princess.

—Your mother will always be a queen, but here she is the mayor, she runs the city and everything.

—Cool, I think. (The girl said and shrugged)

Allegra looked at her father and after looking at his face for a while, just remembering all the details.  
Then she smiled and hugged him.

—I missed you, Dad, every day.

—I miss you too, every day. (He kissed her head) I love you,baby.

—I love you too Daddy,Soo much.

And then Allegra kissed her father's cheek and there was a beam of blue light and a great earthquake.

Killian held his daughter tightly and ran into the restaurant.

—Allegra! Killiam(Regina said and ran over to Killian and the little girl) Are you right, love?

—Yes, Mom, Dad was quick . (The girl murmured)

—Are you and you?Are you alright? (He asked as he checked on her)

—I'm fine. (She said) Thanks to Zeus nothing happened to you (Regina murmured and kissed her daughter's head and held Killian's hand)

Allegra smiled and hugged her mother, as soon as she broke free to look around, the girl asked

—Who are all these dads? (Allegra asked and looked at her father)

Everyone looked puzzled at Killian and the newcomer.

Everyone was talking together and questioning Killian.

—What the hell are you doing here? (Zelena asked as she tried to calm Robin down)

—We left you in the underworld. (David said incredulously)

—And I really was, but then I got a second chance. (He said and looked at Regina and her daughter)

Emma finally smiled and went to him to hug him.

Everyone happily embraced Killian and congratulated him on his return.

Regina and Allegra ended up staying away from him.

The girl was nervous and wanted her father close, after trying in vain to control her nervousness, she screamed.

—Daddy! Daddy!Come back now! (Allegra said in a panic)

Killian pushed his way through the crowd and went to Regina and the little girl, who were apart.

—What happened,love? (He asked as he picked her up)

—Don't stay away from us. (She hugged Killian) I was scared ..

—All right, love,I will do what you want.(Killian said and kissed her head)But We are not going away from you.

She looked at her mother a little nervous, she really didn't want to make a scene, but she needed the two of her together.

—We promise love, always together..(Regina said and took her daughter's hand.)

—Who is that child? (Emma questioned the two)

Regina and Killian looked at each other and despite the years of separation, they still talked for looks.

—Then we'll talk, now we have something more important in our hands, to find out what happened." (Killian said)

—It was a magical explosion and there is only one person powerful enough to do that.(Regina said as she picked her daughter up)

—Gold. (Zelena says.)


	3. painful memories

Allegra was placed on the floor, and stood between her parents.

When she felt the magic in the air, she trembled slightly and clung to her mother.

—I feel… powerful magic .. (She murmured to mother)

—Me too, baby. (Regina said and bent down in front of her) We have to go see what's going on, but we'll be back.

—I don't want you to leave, we just met.(Allegra said and looked at her father) Daddy, tell Mom not to go!

—We need to go, but we'll be back soon.(Killian assured her by giving her hand a brief squeeze)

The girl let out a soft snort and crossed her arms.

—I don't like it! (She said irritated) I don't like it at all!

Regina and the child exchanged a brief look and those who looked closely saw a flash of magic in their eyes.

—Okay, you convinced me .. (Allegra murmured) but Who will stay with me?

—You will be staying with Mrs. Luccas, along with your cousin. (Regina said and took the girl to Grannys)

—Cousin? What cousin?(She asked confused) And do I have an aunt?who is my aunt?

—Love, we'll explain everything to you, we promise, but now we have to go. (Killian said the little girl who nodded.)

—Okay, Dad.(The girl murmured and looked at Granny)Mrs. Lucas, It's a pleasure to meet you (She said and bowed to the old lady)

Granny smiled at the little girl who bowed to her.

—The pleasure will be my little Princess.( Granny said and bowed to her who smiled.)

—We have to go now.(Zelena said)

The girl turned to her parents and hugged them both.

—My magic will protect you. (She said after hugging the two together)

—Mine protects you.(Regina murmured to a little girl and kissed her forehead.)

—We love you dear,We will be back soon and be good. (He kissed her head)

The girl smiled and took Granny's hand as she watched her parents leave.

•••

Everyone was shocked, but clearly Emma was the most shaken.

How her boyfriend and her best friend had a son who died and now has returned from nowhere.

—So, do you have a daughter?" (Zelena said as they went to the tower)

—Yes. (Regina replied angrily)

—Why did you never talk about her? (Henry asked)

—And that you had something in the past? (David asked)

— It was ... a case. (Regina said trying to keep the rest of her calm and not wanting to say in front of her son that she and Killian were lovers for a good year, but just a sexual relationship.)

—And about Allegra, it was too painful .. (Killian said as he walked beside Emma) She died of a plague that hit the forest and us ..

—We tried every kind of magic possible, but she died in my arms ... at 5 years old.(Regina murmured as she walked, a little annoyed to remember the past. I didn't want to relive that.)

—But why did you never say anything? (Neve asked)

—What good would it do, she was dead and in another land, it didn't make sense. (Regina said and stopped walking) Now can we focus on the potential problem?

—But you won't be able to avoid the questions forever ...

Regina gave a half smile and went into the clock tower, furious.

—With her death, we both spiraled, each focused on her revenge ... I think that's when the idea of the curse formed in her mind. (Killian murmured) If she no longer had a happy ending ...

—No one would have.(Zelena added.)

Emma sighed tiredly, things were always so complicated.

•••

Allegra was a child of royalty, Granny noticed from the first moment that she saw the little girl.

She was curiously looking at baby Robin, totally amazed looking at the youngest child.

Robin was a very cute baby, in Allegra's opinion.

And she loved babies.

—Mrs. Lucas, is she really my cousin? (Allegra asked after a long period of silence)

—She is the daughter of her mother's sister, Zelena. (Granny said as she stood beside the little girl)

—I never knew I had an aunt, but I think it's a good thing, isn't it? (She asked and Granny nodded and then she turned to see little Robin)Wow, she is beautiful and she has a lovely name.(She said as she touched Robin's hand) She has magic. (Allegra looked at Granny) I have magic too, just like my mom and grandma.

—It will be fun to have a little witch like you here, do you want to eat something?

—Do you have apples or maybe pie? (The little girl said excitedly)

—I'm going to see what I can do, you take care of your cousin.(Granny said and left her)

Allegra looked around the restaurant, everyone was in black, as was she who wore black clothes, but for her it was customary.

She saw a picture of a man in the frame, there was.

—Mrs. Luccas, who is it? And why is there a picture of him there?(She asked curiously)

“Well It's because this is his funeral… that was Robin Hood he was a friend of us,Especially from your mother.(Granny said without giving too many details, as Regina would probably talk to the girl)

—Oh, I'm sorry." (The little girl said visibly shaken) He looked cool, but dying isn't all bad.

—Oh dear, you just came back. (The lady said and hugged the little girl) It must be very confusing.

-It's not bad, it's just ... weird and sometimes it's cold ... (The girl replied with a vague look) But now it's okay, don't be by me, I'm back to my parents.

—I won't regret it, you are fine and you are here with your mother when she needs it most, you arrived at the right time and to celebrate your arrival.(Granny said, walking away a little and then smiled.) apple pie, I hope you like it.

—Yhank you very much, you are very kind.(Allegra said and turned to pie.) I like kind people.

Granny smiled again at the little girl, who was a good addition to Regina's life, especially at this difficult time.


End file.
